


脑洞大纲

by socrise



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socrise/pseuds/socrise
Summary: 老王版的我杀我自己我绿我自己，zzbzq国设系列，随缘相见





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 记一个zzbzq的国设雷脑洞。  
> 元耀和明耀是两个人这种，我杀我自己系列  
> 因为zzbzq不打tag了，当成荒诞架空来看，也不用当成国设，意识体感情独立，反正脑洞不算数，大纲文不要考据
> 
> 预警两个老王都不是好人真的，看我诚恳的脸

元耀大概就是那种骑马的感觉，那种留着小辫儿的少数民族的老王模样，比较暴躁的脾气，一直以来热衷扩展野心勃勃，打了九次高丽但都没打下来，勇对上别人打仗菜得一批，对着老王一直很能苟，总之被打到岛上去了都挺着一口气不投降。

然后元耀就被劝算了算了别这么好斗，打仗多劳民伤财不太好（但心里还是不服气的觉得这小逼崽子怎么这么能续明明就差一点了），两边就商量和亲，反正大概是元的公主嫁过去，高丽的公主嫁过来，这样大家统治阶级都有亲戚关系了嘛，打起来多不好意思。

元耀这人比较老实，心眼实在，送公主送的也是真公主，皇帝的亲女儿，不像唐耀他们认个假公主之类的送出去。

勇洙就投降了，自此以后每位国王都得娶元朝公主作王后，从此高丽被元渗透，外戚专权，世子都要去元当人质，总之做啥都要和元耀打报告得到允许，反正就是身不由己被邪恶的元耀控制（？

元耀年轻时脾气差还比较喜怒无常，加上打了高丽这么久都没打下来十分怨念，高丽投降那天晚上就气势汹汹骑马进房鼻尖了勇，勇挺倔地闷不吭声，随便人折腾。

元耀觉得他这骨气莫名其妙，嗤之以鼻说啧这是当婊子立牌坊，然后勇就被留在元耀身边。

于是开始了强制爱play（不

平时元耀还是飞扬跋扈的，他性格比较直率，喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，他觉得勇活好搞起来比较爽，加上勇长得还行肩宽腿长挺好看的他喜欢，所以乐意与勇呆在一起。

反正元耀在床上爽完了还时不时意味深长地问勇想不想永远成为自己的一部分啊什么的，勇反正浑身寒毛竖立，他一直怕元耀，但对这个还是鼓起勇气很坚决地拒绝。

元耀也知道他不愿意，但是他就是不爽，加上年轻气盛，对勇喜怒无常的，控制欲很强，反正就在床上各种折腾勇……元耀其实也知道勇怕他反正不care，谁都怕他，怕又怎么了反正该张腿就张腿能爽就行。

元耀之后还想远征日本来着，船都造好了，带着勇还征了高丽兵要去本子登陆，勇对着倭寇打仗一直很菜没什么信心，就看元耀在船上野心勃勃意气风发的，元耀没见过海挺稀奇的，还按着勇玩渔船play（不），总之勇路上心情复杂，结果运气差，两个人遇上台风差点被淹死。

元耀一倒霉内陆孩子不会游泳，害怕得要命，呛了好多水，勇挺惊讶他这样，本来元耀要淹死了，勇还在想要不要救这个折磨自己这么久的家伙，结果动了恻隐之心看不下去救了元耀。

元耀又惊又怕，和勇在小船上往回划，勇会捕鱼还会认方向还带他生吃章鱼之类的东西，元耀很惊讶，他只能依靠勇，两个人在海上漂了几天得救了。

这事之后元耀就对勇改观了，反正不像从前那样随便对待勇了，勇不知道怎么应对，装作不知道的模样。

元耀和勇两个人的关系就这么慢慢好了，元耀很直接，他告诉勇自己作为人的部分喜欢他想和他永远在一起，所以希望勇成为自己的一个省（……）

勇没有办法，被册封成征东行省，高丽名义是省但其实算国家，省长由高丽国王兼任，元耀反正之前遇海难但还不长记性还想借此东打日本来着。

元耀其实对勇还行，毕竟后面高丽国王有元皇室血统还在元境内长大，也算亲戚，但元耀也是把高丽当成一个行省，想册立谁当国王就册立谁，热衷参一脚高丽内政当搅屎棍啥的，反正就是高丽干什么都要指手画脚，勇反正没办法，只能服从，反正元耀那个样子，他能怎么办，勇在藩属国里算日子过得好的，还有元公主稳定和亲和赏赐啥的，其余地区不听话就被干得哭爹喊娘没处诉苦。

对于元耀，勇心情很复杂，元耀很干脆，他明确地表示自己喜欢勇，但要的利益他是一分不会少的，也乐意搅和高丽内政，反正是嘴上爱你想你，一朵玫瑰花都不会给你买的男人。

勇心里清楚但就是难受，元耀和他扯皮这么多年，一来鼻尖来鼻尖去也出了感情的，元耀毕竟长得很能哄骗人，不说话不发脾气就是个乖顺温柔美人的模样（……），勇觉得和元耀睡觉也不亏就是心里憋屈，后面时间流逝元耀确实不打仗了温柔了很多，和勇也处得好脾气也不怎么发，勇熟络活泼起来，能和元耀玩起来，所以两个人后期十分和谐，偶尔温柔地来一发啥的慢慢有了感情。

勇反正一直很矛盾，反正就是斯德哥尔摩那种感觉，和元耀在一起时时刻刻确实很开心，但还是不断提醒自己啊，不能这样他不是好人，但他自己又不怎么坚定，就很矛盾。

元耀反正摸清了勇的心思，他也不急，反正勇的心性他猜得出来，就这么着反正纠结的是勇他也不吃亏，元耀是个挺浪漫的人，严格来说他并不尊重勇，但很会些手段，每次出去都给勇写信带东西，反正挺有情调。

然后这个时候明耀出现了。

明耀是叛乱分子，年纪比较小，长得和元耀一毛一样，但他是南方汉人，长得白净斯文，和元耀气质完全不一样，元耀比较英气，明耀就长得细皮嫩肉，因为是读书人自诩正统中华，心思收敛，外热内冷，笑面虎的那种，比较阴沉。

但明耀叛乱慢慢直逼国都，元耀已经失去当年的锐气了，被打得四处溃逃，明耀就瞧上勇了，类似于那种我以后是要干掉元当家作主的，这个勇自然也是归我的那种改朝换代的某种战利品情结，于是一边和元耀打得死去活来一边对着勇招安，对着勇威逼利诱不提 。

勇自然是偏向元耀的，因为高丽王室和贵族毕竟都是元血统，被元耀搞了这么久受影响深得很。但打仗平叛时，元耀中了明耀一箭滚下马来，勇吓得要命，元耀因此身体非常虚弱一直没好，这是一个不详的征兆。

明耀几次想把勇抓走都没成让元耀带着人跑掉了，非常恼火，他本来就深恨元耀，恨不得取而代之，下令继续追击。

 

元耀被打得北上逃逸，非常狼狈，还是撑起身体和明耀对着干。

明耀这时候已经基本确立了自己的统治地位，勇知道打不过反正明面上投降了，（私下还和元耀保持联系）他这方面一直很识大体投降得倒是很快。

总之元耀现在还剩半口气，被撵到北边天天以正统自居，但谁都想踩一脚，就连勇都远不像从前那样乖顺，也敢反抗元耀。

明耀就挺高兴，勇来朝贡时就当是个小礼物睡了，十分愉快，反正北元还苟着，能绿元耀一下是一下，反正给人带绿帽子他不吃亏，这样侮辱元耀也让他满足了男人的虚荣心，成就感十足，明耀心里美滋滋。

但久了让明耀发现是勇一直还跟喘着一口气的元耀勾勾搭搭，表面上臣服了但私下依旧和那个半死不活的元耀通风报信。

明耀当即就火了，他本来脸皮没元耀那么厚，还死要面子讲究一个仁厚之类的，对高丽也没像元耀那样飞扬跋扈来着，看勇这个样子不领情还他妈和旧情人勾勾搭搭很没面子，尤其元耀对勇也没多好这让他觉得很气。

但勇他不承认，表明上还是顺从明耀，明耀也没办法光明正大地治他，不过明耀比较婊气，表面温柔体贴仁厚模样招安高丽，但常私下用各种手段搞勇之类的玩逼滴艾斯爱慕，逼勇说谁艹得比较爽你他妈现在搞你的是谁，勇没有办法，力量相差悬殊，就只能呜呜被搞，总之过得十分委屈，提到元耀的时候都很羞耻痛苦，类似于羞耻play不提。

明耀国内其实不太稳，忙着打叛乱和追杀元耀来着，元耀一天不死他一天不能入睡，总之就是再接再厉，把元耀赶到沙漠去，力图将元耀搞死在沙漠里

元耀在帐篷里奄奄一息，勇偷偷去看他，心里不忍又难受的，元耀反正知道他和明耀投降了还睡了，气都气死了骂他XX总之就是各种羞辱不守妇道啥的，勇这时候有脾气了，他觉得对着明耀他没有屈服，内心还是爱着元耀的，可元耀什么都不知道还这么恨他，于是气得反讽是元耀自己没用来着，被一个毛头小子搞得现在这个落魄模样，元耀大怒，对着明耀他杠不起来，艹勇他还是行的，反正就对着勇羞辱仇恨play来着，勇不反抗反正痛苦得要命，元耀后面也不搞了，赤着眼流泪，想到悲哀的现状就颓废不已，毕竟贫贱那啥百事哀嘛。

勇当时死了一个国王，找明耀要谥号来着，明耀知道他私下和元耀藕断丝连但表面功夫做得足也不好说什么，他还有叛乱要解决，不好和勇撕破脸，于是派使臣去宣读。

结果半路上使臣不知道被哪个狗胆包天的高丽亲元势力杀了，明耀大怒，不给勇国王谥号，勇觉得没办法，没谥号没册封不能下葬啊，多不合适找了元耀要了册封。

明耀他本来就看勇两面犹犹豫豫的做派不爽了，这下好了直接派了投降的女真人去打高丽。

结果勇还算有骨气，对着女真这世仇怒气max打了两场胜仗，导致国王自信心特膨胀，准备与北上的明耀军队辽东铁骑硬刚，辽东铁骑把马上民族元耀打得死去活来，高丽国王不知道这就是找死，人家被派去的高丽李将军不想送死，心里清楚得很，直接投降了，派人给明耀写信表示自己和高丽国王不一样，准备投诚明朝反水攻打高丽。

明耀觉得这高丽小子不错，识大体，算是同意了，原来的高丽国王和元耀藕断丝连留着也太恶心他了，干脆扶这个姓李的当国王，谁做高丽国王不重要，重要的是他明耀得像从前所有朝代一样将高丽半岛牢牢捏在手里。

姓李的回高丽了，确实政变成功，自立为王，将前朝王室尽数处死，回来高高兴兴想接受明耀册封，明耀觉得挺高兴但觉得姓李的背叛国王相当于乱贼，他当婊子要立牌坊不好鼓励这种行为，反正没册封国王，还嫌弃之前高丽名字晦气，取了个朝鲜的名字。

兵荒马乱之际勇偷偷溜去找元耀，元耀在沙漠里走投无路，奄奄一息，两个人私下见了面，悲哀地无话可说。

这时候明耀杀到，他知道勇要来找元耀，跟踪了很久确认了地点，带着大兵赶到。

仇人见面格外眼红，元耀奄奄一息，明耀气势汹汹，他在沙漠里人生地不熟，吃了几个月沙子西北风，苦得要命，怨恨得很，好不容易逮住元耀，自然不会放过元耀，把元耀抓起来折磨了一番。

勇受不了了请求明耀放过元耀，明耀才不care他的话，不仅不听还恼火勇居然敢违抗自己，自己都当了这么多年中原之主了这勇不识大体还护着元耀，明耀一时间疯得厉害，把勇拖了出来，当着元耀的面当面ntr了元耀。

元耀亲眼看着明耀在自己面前搞了勇，还拽着勇的头皮让勇看他，气得肝胆俱裂，恨不得杀了明耀，明耀一直以来很有点分裂，叛乱时苦日子过多了，压抑久了有点阴暗，叛乱时期the one元耀很久了，报复元耀那是相当一个痛快，ntr完之后就命人处死元耀。

勇都不想活了，元耀是当着他的面被明耀处死的，死之前看他的眼神他永远难以忘怀，尤其明耀还长着和元耀一模一样的脸，简直在剐//他的心。

勇悲哀不已，明耀疯完了去一旁休息去了，不怎么管他，勇就把元耀埋了，坐在坟前流泪。

他悲哀而无话可说，元耀曾经睥睨天下却如此短命，虽然他们在一起的时候，元耀不尊重他，但对他确实有过真心，那几十年是他们关系最紧密的几十年，人非草木岂能无情，勇悲哀而无助，还得朝着明耀称臣。

 

被带回去的勇和失了魂一样，看见明耀的一模一样的脸就恍惚，无法不想起元耀，明耀反正到处宣扬自己仁德啥的，朝鲜新上任的李氏也以明耀马首是瞻，元耀就这么被忘了个干净。

明耀此番挑起高丽内斗，白得了一个藩属国，又把元耀杀了，还有了勇当战利品，十分愉悦，满足了大男子的自尊心，对勇和颜悦色了一阵，总之一切照着自己的吩咐来，勇照办了，反正明耀这里每代都差不多，只要稍有余力就对勇捏以掌心加以控制。

勇这个地理位置，本来小国家就孱弱，北面有女真啥的偶尔还有毛子搞他，海上还有本田菊经常登陆来骚扰他，反正横竖是要挨揍，类似赤裸的女人进了男澡堂，非常倒霉无助 ，生活就是场qj，他选的权利都没得，只能朝着明耀低头。

明耀对他确实还行，他没元耀那么横行霸道控制欲强，明面上碍于面子也不和主动投诚的勇计较什么，按时朝贡的话也不说什么，元耀死了，他没什么the one对象和ntr的快感了，元耀这个心病没了，他对勇就冷淡了，本来他年轻气盛对勇就是征服欲大于感情，偶尔遇上了心情好就睡勇，心情不好就冷着脸经过勇身边，勇和他打招呼明耀爱理不理和没事人一样，相当渣攻。

勇反正小心做人，他没有像元耀那时候一年到头住在元耀宅里，回到半岛上，常常对着西边沙漠的方向发呆。

 

tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

明耀是个文化人，还有点技术宅，喜欢捣鼓些奇奇怪怪的技术。

明耀吸取了元耀打海战水军一团糟的教训，热衷于造巨大的船，喜欢研究火器佛朗机之类的，之前下西洋数次，还把传说中的麒麟高高兴兴地带回来了，勇也慕名去看了一眼麒麟，提出疑问觉得这麒麟脖子可真他妈长啊，和从前的图里不太一样。

这个时候日本在战国时期，到处打仗，很多倭人躲避战乱流落海外，不愿意回国，在沿海一带当海盗，成了倭寇——所以勇和明耀一直都嫌弃倭人觉得人家又穷又矮破破烂烂穿得像乞丐。

反正倭寇光脚不怕穿鞋的，打一枪换一个地方，搞得朝鲜和明朝沿海一带倭患大发，明耀烦得要死，这里打完了从另一个地方窜出来，游击作战，他剿了好多次都剿不干净，东南沿海损失惨重，海边都不敢住人了，明耀又急又气。

勇那边也是，他更惨些，之后丰臣秀吉统一日本，扩张的野望投射到了亚洲大陆，制定了一个计划，准备攻打朝鲜，再将明朝并入版图，于是率领十几万军队入侵朝鲜半岛——明耀当时不知道这事，他要是知道估计能被活活气死。

勇好多年没打仗了，过得十分安逸，被打得实在溃不成军，一个月时间，全国八道丢了七道，官兵一个个撒丫子跑得飞快，只留下一点可怜的民间武装好点还在战斗，朝鲜国王派勇和使者来明朝哭哭啼啼要求支援，说了比起死于贼子之手不如死于父母国明朝之类的话。

总之战斗力菜得一批，差不多没几下全境都被占领了，明耀都吃惊了妈的这么点时间输成这样，还说自己不敌败退，这是败仗吗，这是根本就没打跑回来的吧？

当时明耀国内情况也不好，打仗也没钱，北边有女真虎视眈眈，西边游牧民族也多，国内还有叛乱，勇和使者跑到京城对着明皇帝哭哭啼啼的请求保护，朝内激烈争论是否要出兵，还严肃批评了朝鲜他们每次被人打就跑，找明朝求援那是一个快，一点战斗力都没有，干啥啥不行，太差劲了，阿爸很失望。

勇无话可说，他就要亡国了，实在没有办法了，看向明耀，明耀沉下脸抿嘴思考了很久，没有给他答复。

勇在下朝后找到了明耀，他心里清楚没有援军的话自己算是完了，他得抓住明耀这个救命稻草不肯松手，他好歹和明耀呆了这么久，知道明耀主要烦躁的是北面敌人还有钱和粮草的事情，此次要是抽士兵还得从北边抽调对防御北部很不利。

——但其实明耀也没得选，朝鲜半岛离北京多近啊，日本占了那里坐个船就能几周打入京城，他肯定不能不管，朝鲜半岛一直是他的势力范围，侧卧之榻岂容他人酣睡，自然也不会容许它拱手让人。

勇当时走投无路，半夜鼓起勇气，半夜来明耀卧房里和明耀私下商量。

勇和明耀作为国家关系密不可分，勇一直以来以明耀马首是瞻，不过作为人的关系就相对比较平淡，明耀在勇面前杀了元耀，之后又挑唆支持李氏王朝，他从不是什么善茬，那些记忆勇从不敢忘记，这么多年，尽管他已经忘记了元耀的具体形象了，却仍记得元耀死前死死盯着他的赤红眼睛，这一切都让他更畏惧明耀。

明耀要立牌坊，事后也算说到做到，除了刚开始那几年对着元耀ptsd疯得厉害之外，干了很多疯事，后面慢慢找回底气，表面上一直以相对比较高的道德标准要求自己，他不是元耀，自己顾忌着脸皮和他人的议论，对勇还算可以，勇又对明耀有心理阴影，想到元耀他就整个人都不好了，所以勇和明耀私人关系这么一来就淡了，明耀很长一段时间对他的态度比较类似于小宠物，高兴了就摸摸，不高兴就冷脸走人。

勇害怕明耀平静的外表后捉摸不定的心思，身边的朝鲜人都认为大明仁厚宽善，只有他见过明耀真实的模样，实在不敢说话。

他半夜在明耀宫殿外站了很久，请求明耀给于一个肯定的态度。

明耀让他等了很久，久到他以为明耀不会见他的时候，他听见有太监让他进宫殿的声音。

勇脚都麻了，一步一步地上了台阶，进了寝宫，看见眼前纱帐层层，宫殿里光线暗淡，透过帏帐能看见明耀穿着寝衣，散着头发坐在床上摆弄着手里东西。

勇不敢说话，也不敢直视明耀，沉默了很久，在旁边跪着低头，半天才颤抖开口讲朝鲜倭寇的事。

明耀沉吟片刻，让他上床说话。

勇反正干这事他有经验，害怕归害怕，躺平得还是很快。

明耀也不急，让他自己脱衣服，明耀心情比较低落，想到兵力就沉默，他知道必须得帮勇打倭寇，但连年战火让他焦头烂额，于是心情比较沉重，类似于用性发泄情绪之类的，分开勇的腿用力地搞他，一边搞还一边哲学思考怎么从东北调兵。

勇反正后面鼓起勇气和明耀絮絮叨叨朝鲜的状况，各种做小请求之类的，明耀一边搞他一边听他喘气说国家情况，若有所思的模样，最后问他倭寇的国家叫什么名字，大概有多少人，勇见过本田菊，被对面打得溃败的时候他远远看上一眼过，但他的正规部队跑得实在太快，对自己的土地已经失去了实际控制，也不清楚具体情况，只能说个大概。

明耀看他这个支支吾吾说不清的没用模样也无几把语，搞完就系裤腰带自出去要和大臣皇帝私下商量。

勇急得要命，拽了明耀的裤子又是一顿哭诉，明耀裤子都要被他弄破了，无奈让他放手。

勇大半夜实在睡不着，坐起来看紫禁城里的日出，他看了好一会儿，看见明耀从远处慢慢往回走，明耀的身影越靠越近，一片阴影笼罩了他，勇抬起头看明耀。

明耀盯着他，半晌说我调兵要两个月，你得把剩下的地守住等我。

——勇又高兴又急，高兴的是明耀要帮他，但两个月他心里都没什么把握，毕竟一个月他都要输光土地了，只能小声问明耀能不能快点。

明耀派了个会说日语的家伙去帮他谈判拖延时间——这家伙是个混混，骗人比较在行，跑去和勇的国王胡说八道稳定军心，说大明会派七十万来，他之前在日本认识丰臣秀吉之类的鬼话，让朝鲜国王不要害怕之类的。

国王相信了，勇也不傻，清楚这人靠不住，总之心里很没底。

当时明耀已经对着倭寇研究了很久有一套战术了，把东南沿海的倭寇清扫得差不多，北上与东北骑兵会和前往朝鲜。

勇这时候缓过气来了，他陆军菜得一批，海军中倒是出了抗击倭寇的头领，造出了龟船回击倭寇，确实很厉害，在水上所向披靡大败倭寇——但他朝鲜陆军还是那矬样，投降飞快撤退飞快，没打都跑，还没自发组织的地方民兵义军战斗意志强，水军强是强，但总不能让老百姓都搬到船上住啊，所以该丢的地还是丢了。

明耀刚开始派了三千人去支援，他想得天真了，加上军队冒进，本田菊手下的军队数万战斗力确实不弱，消息传回，三千骑兵全军覆没，明耀震怒，被人骑到头上此等奇耻大辱他无法咽下，亲自加快了速度动身前往朝鲜半岛。

明耀带着先头骑兵部队到了，为了等后头部队拖延时间，找本田菊假意议和——他本来就不是什么好人，还要和朝鲜好歹两国儒教文化语言文字相同，朝鲜还一直温顺驯服心甘情愿当小老婆服侍他这么多年，他心情好还讲个仁义之类的，对本田菊他就没什么好心思了，他一直看不上岛上的这个国家，反正也没打算讲诚信，拖时间等后头他技术宅时期研究的大炮神机营之类赶来了再干大的。

倭寇也忌惮明朝，接受了和谈，本田菊的大概的意思是说让以平壤以西全归日本，其余归朝鲜。

使臣回来的时候明耀默不作声地听完了，摸着下巴陷入沉思，勇反正不愿意，他激烈地反对，看明耀摆了摆手让他安静，心里一阵阵下坠，嘴里发苦。

明耀缓缓开口对着使臣道，“你没理解我的意思，我的意思是，让他们全部撤出朝鲜，把土地还回来。”

勇闻言抬起了头。

不过明耀也不是傻子，任勇洙之前太没用了，丢的城池实在太多，攻城本来就难，兵不厌诈嘛，反正他面子上表示可以接受条件，让本田菊打开平壤城接自己和谈，准备直接借此进城动手。

本田菊也真是死脑筋，估计没想到明耀会和他不讲信用，还为了和谈全城张灯结彩彩排了欢迎仪式之类的，把明耀都惊了，手下一时间摸不着头脑，看热闹去了没来得及发动攻击，这一磨蹭，本田菊意识到不对顿时下令让城门紧闭。

明耀无几把语，非常生气，开始扎营准备攻城。

本田菊估计三国演义看多了，老是大晚上来劫他的营，明耀也看三国演义，总是晚上巡逻，所以本田菊从没得手，双方都严重睡眠不足，十分苦闷。

明耀这时候选择围城发动攻击，发动猛攻。

他火器一类的比本田菊先进得多，调来的辽东骑兵又是专门对付北方游牧民族的精锐，也有专门应对倭寇的步兵，虽然没什么悬念但也确实很困难地靠着攻城炮和人海战术打下了平壤城。

本田菊实在强硬，也不逃走在城内高处和他打游击，明耀真是无语了，如果他是本地朝鲜居民为了家园这么慷慨赴死就算了，他们一群外地倭人在这里搞什么宁死不屈与城池共存亡啊。

明耀觉得本田菊一根筋的脑子自己实在不能理解，也不急着打他，在倭寇躲藏处下方放了把火还命人在远处放箭之类的就和勇去城内救治伤兵和居民了。

任勇洙基本没帮上什么忙，朝鲜在后头帮忙运送个粮草还有人贪污粮草，明耀也不指望他干啥了，不扯后腿就谢天谢地了，他一直对勇的陆军战斗力有心里准备，关键时刻还是自己干比较放心。

勇有时候看着全副武装的明耀心里就恍惚，明耀一般不怎么上战场，大多数时候都在高地负责指挥，而这次明耀却主动冲锋，有时候从背后看全副武装的明耀，他恍惚间仿佛数次看见了元耀，待明耀转过身，黑沉沉的眼神盯着他他又浑身发抖，元耀死的时候模样又浮上心头。

明耀打下平壤后，周边的倭寇四散而逃，他们继续追击，结果追得太深入了，于碧蹄馆以五千人面对两万埋伏的倭寇，虽然没死但损失惨重。

明耀杀出了包围，勇跟着他，在后头惊魂未定，明耀吃了场亏，蹲坐在溪边郁闷得给自己洗头，任勇洙给他梳头和他慢慢说话讨论事情，明耀这些年常年打仗，过得十分粗糙，勇就不太行，他过了两百年和平日子，死敌女真也被明耀打退挡在北面，这时候才有些回过神来，好在他朝鲜的水军十分勇敢，在前方以少胜多迎击倭寇，总算能帮上点忙。

明耀人数不够，加上阴雨时节火器不好使，他便不急着继续，朝鲜人一直催着明耀加紧打王京，烦得明耀几次对着他们发火，表示兵都是自己的再逼逼你行你上自己去打。

勇不敢说话，明耀回去对着他很久没好脸色，找了机会一把火烧了倭寇的粮草大本营，没了粮草，加上朝鲜的民兵游击队和水军前方战斗，倭寇无奈退出王京，王京自此光复。

这时候本田菊撑不住撤退了，八万人回国，留下四万人防守，明耀自己也是人少没钱，手里就那么点人他确实不能怎样，勇之前输得太厉害了都没土地了，没办法征集粮草后勤供应，所以大部分粮草还是明耀自己掏钱买的，总之明耀也穷，北面还有别的敌人，总不能把兵力和钱都耗在朝鲜半岛上，虽然大明是父母国也不能真像老父亲一样无私奉献啊，明耀献爱心还是有度的，他转为防守为主，开始考虑班师回朝了。

个人情感上和勇同进同出这么久，他算是对勇有了一些改观，勇干啥啥不行，但水军还不错，对他也称得上忠心，温顺驯服在床上也任意摆弄，明耀算满意，就是他心里依旧过不去那个坎，深夜干那事的时候勇被日得死去活来的时候有一次喊了元耀的小名，明耀气得要死，他颇有几分自恋还有点top癌，自觉自己和勇睡觉是勇天大的荣幸了（……），而元耀竞走了几百年，自己哪一样比不上那个蛮子元耀，这小二椅子守寡这么多年，居然还想着对方真是气死他了。

于是和勇大吵了一架，明耀不像元耀直来直去说你凭什么不喜欢我的，总之他比较傲娇还婊气，而且还双标，类似于他有点喜欢但是不会承认的，不过勇一定不能喜欢别人，想到勇和他上床把自己当元耀替身就气得要发疯，醋意大发说了一大堆话，中心思想都是你居然这么对我你居然想着他你这个忘恩负义的二椅子我他吗要被你气死了。

但他又不能收拾勇，心里其实舍不得，明耀这里气呼呼地收拾行囊要回北京了，勇反正不愿意让他走，倭寇这还没撤干净呢，反正就一直哄明耀道歉啥的，两个人一个提着包一个在后头拉拉扯扯十分不雅观，俩二椅子吵架引得军营全程围观，非常丢人。

明耀派人去和本田菊和谈，签了协议，反正他老样子耍流氓不打算遵守，派的人去日本做个样子而已，都没打算和皇帝报告，本田菊也不知道，知道了又拿他没办法。

反正丰臣秀吉提出的条件十分异想天开，和明朝联姻，割朝鲜四道给日本，朝鲜永远不得背叛日本啥的。

明耀要是听见都估计都笑出声来了，联姻是他最看不起的事，是元耀那个没脸没皮的北面蛮子才愿意和高丽联姻，明耀比起高丽更看不上日本，心里一定十分不屑，还想要四道朝鲜，搞笑呢把他明朝当什么慈善家吗？

——但他不知道这事，议和的人就这么回来吹牛说自己搞定了日本，只字不提条约的事。

明耀也不想打了，还和任勇洙为了元耀老吵架，他对着勇都不咋讲道理还胡搅蛮缠得很。任勇洙无奈又郁闷，而且他自己心里也渐渐不能确认对明耀的感情和对元耀的怀念了，反正各种觉得自己对不起元耀各种纠结。明耀又老赌气和任勇洙翻旧帐吵架，他那个脾气作起来挺要命的，和任勇洙说我走了，留下些人你自己看着办吧，我去北面打女真去了。

任勇洙反正心里犯嘀咕不想让明耀走，倭寇他也不放心，嘴里哄着明耀又主动对明耀曲意逢迎之类的，明耀爽了一阵子，过了好一段快乐的日子，后面某次无意听墙角勇和大臣说话，误以为勇只是利用自己来着，又伤心又生气，又发脾气了要走，反正他比较反覆无常没安全感还作，勇很头疼。

被忽悠的本田菊来到了京城，反正得知了噩耗，明耀以为他来投降停战的，准备给他一个类似任勇洙每朝国王来要的册封书，其他啥都不准备给，本田菊又不傻，在京城要是提出之前那些异想天开的条件的话明朝估计能把他弄死在北京，于是只能委屈承认行行行，好好好我回去了。

明耀觉得奇怪，皇帝也奇怪，大臣都奇怪这日本人真好说话说退兵就退兵，但本田菊没说啥，就急着要撤。

本田菊回去就告知了丰臣秀吉这一消息，丰臣秀吉看了文书，知道被愚弄了，勃然大怒，表示自己不是朝鲜那个窝囊废当王还要明耀册封，于是发起新的战争，派了约十四万人进攻朝鲜。

明耀这里人数统计比较精确了，在朝鲜留了六千五百四十三个人，拍拍屁股北上和女真互相伤害去了。

明耀知道了被忽悠的事，非常恼火，回去修理了瞒骗自己的使节一顿，这使节是个人才，胡说八道把中日朝得罪了个遍，反正当时条件有限他也没法冲出亚洲走向世界，躲在全州瑟瑟发抖，被明耀抓了杀了头。

不过明耀没意料到本田菊那里还会带那么多人来朝鲜，之前本田菊输得够呛也算是吧，他觉得是个人都要反思一下为什么挨打，谁知道人家不反思，带了更多人来朝鲜。

明耀派了援军，大概六千人，反正他脑子这下挺抽，想法十分天真，估计觉得本田菊游击队来着，继续蹲在北面一边修墙一边和女真互相殴打。

结果这下好了，南原和全州顿时失守，明耀的守军大概就几千人被几万人围攻，输了很正常。

比较拖后腿的是任勇洙他自己家打仗不行，搞政治斗争在行，把水军原来能打的李舜臣将军斗倒了，水军顿时大败，本来他陆军就基本不能打，水军厉害一点还这样，明耀被他猪队友扯后腿一绝的功力给弄服气了，明耀派去的水军很少，这一败制海权全丢了。

他加紧时间调兵南下，并通知自己留下驻扎的军队不准逃跑，否则回来抓住就杀，管他对方是几万人，我说你两千人得守住就得守住。

横竖一个死，结果人家没办法，拼死一搏，埋伏于路上用火器冲击，把不明情况的倭寇吓了一跳，停滞不前。

好在这次朝鲜有点经验了，也没输得像从前那样裤子不剩，八道丢了四道，没像从前那样一口气丢七道，给他争取到了时间，真是可喜可贺。

明耀反正带了四万人赶到朝鲜，见了强作镇定的任勇洙，勇一见他就垮了，反正和他逼逼了很久很害怕很危险日本派来的人好多，明耀有点生气又有点得意，反正任勇洙只能依靠他来着，就算他再怎么怀念元耀也没用。任勇洙这下朝鲜陆军有一万人，加上明耀的五万人左右，对上本田菊十二万人，明耀没有办法，只能找办法逐一击破。

他围着城池久打不下，损失也大，僵持间听说派出去的一万朝军被轻易打败了，倭寇大军将要来支援了，明耀郁闷死了，不准备逃，他必须得迎战，于是围城，准备把人围死。

里面的日本人拒绝和他和谈，说他明朝人不讲信用，明耀无可奈何，吃到了之前耍流氓的苦果。

久攻不下，两边激战，日本人得到了增援，明耀吃了败仗，死亡两万余人，日方死了一万余人。

——这是个面子问题，明耀在任勇洙面前丢了人，自己脸上过不去，觉得被一个小瘪三打成这样，气得吃不好饭睡不好觉，一方面继续征集士兵南下北上支援，

日本军队隔着海，运输不方便，虽然人数多但毕竟总数少，而且还要拉人回国种田不然吃什么，明朝全国上下人多，时间推移运来的军队只会越来越多，本田菊熬不住了，有点想和谈，能占点地就占点，不过鉴于明耀这人从来不和他讲诚信，他也就是想想。

明朝运来七万人，日方还有八万人，加上朝鲜一些聊胜于无的军队，明耀不愿意和日本人和谈，朝鲜半岛在他看来是他天经地义的势力范围，是一块也不准备让的，撩袖子准备开始打仗了。

结果明耀派了军队打了半天人家不出城迎战，他那只军队运动战可以，攻城不行，于是又想耍流氓和谈，本田菊被骗了好多次，不知道是脑子真的不行还是太天真相信正义，软磨硬泡下居然又答应和谈。

结果中途消息被奸细卖了，人家发觉被骗又不来了，这估计让本田菊心灵受到了沉重的伤害，到嘴的鸭子飞了，也让明耀很是惆怅。

明耀无奈，他攻城吃了几场败仗，人数确实不占优势，最郁闷的一场是他觉得攻城不划算，直接开炮炮击泗川城池，把人家打得半死，结果自己防火防爆工作没做好，后方发生爆炸，军心大乱，加上明朝兵又没有在边境打女真的那种死守国家的意志，毕竟这又不是自己国家，大不了打不了回明朝嘛，被日本人捡了便宜，败退晋州，事后他才知道这位狗屎运的将军在日本名声大振，被捧上了天。

输成这样肯定只能先退了，任勇洙那个样子他实在指望不上，让他赶紧把原来能打的将军放出来，不然战斗力真是闻者伤心听者流泪。

明耀观察了很久不打算攻击了，本来倭寇正规军是武士就难打，于是重用水军，自己去海上当海盗抢劫日本人的补给船，见船就抢，抢完就放火烧船，任勇洙抱怨过他当海盗当嗨了，还认错把朝鲜人的船抢了，明耀只能装傻充愣装作没听见。

几年下来他对任勇洙还是挺真爱的，任勇洙打仗这么差拖后腿他也没怎么样，顶多叹气，脾气也比较傲娇，嘴上骂骂咧咧的但还是诚实地各种帮勇，勇已经习惯他刀子嘴了（豆腐心就算了明耀也不是什么好人）两个人在船上还不消停，外头下雨任勇洙发烧了两天，瞎得很，睡梦间又把他认成当年的元耀了，明耀真实气到呕吐，伤心得要死，还不能当场和病人计较，于是化悲愤为力量，专门搞路过的船只，没想到他当海盗还挺有天赋的，把日本船队打得节节败退，见他就跑，明耀在海上还顺路抢了倒霉的葡萄牙还有一些欧洲的船只，最后差点把地形不好不善补给的倭寇饿死。

之后任勇洙在船上和他回忆了元耀，两个人敞开心扉说话不谈之类的反正关于元耀一事达成和解（但其实明耀还是醋气熏天非常生气，强压着不说什么，白月光嘛毕竟是，但他小心眼，每次吵架翻旧帐第一个还是元耀。）

本田菊的部队要饿死了，受不了了和他商量和谈，意思是给他自己手下的一千两百颗人头让他不要再进攻了，明耀不了解他什么武士道什么的，只觉得这残忍又恶心，拒绝了。

倭寇挨着日子，过不下去了，准备虚晃一枪全军撤退日本，明耀又不傻，准备从水路埋伏。

明耀带了自己的五千水军前往，他的兵前身是江浙一带出名的抗倭俞家军，战斗力也不差。

这时候任勇洙的水军就有用了，他水军的龟船还是很拿得上台面的，后头又有明耀的火力支持，十二只龟船打败了两百只日本军舰（明耀不懂这么厉害的话之前为什么另外一个废物将军有更多龟船还能输成之前那样），前方没有去路，明耀的人放了新发明的水雷，被炸得找不着北，只能退回去和龟船硬拼，龟船碾压他们，日方死伤惨重。

但朝鲜的李舜臣将军比较鲁莽，带着任勇洙跳进了日军舰队拼杀被围住了，明耀和明朝主帅陈将军在旁边看到了，明耀和任勇洙的关系又是那样，陈将军和李舜臣共事多年关系铁得很，好得能穿一条裤子，反正双双跑进去救人，日军舰队围住了他们几个主帅，明朝舰队又围住了日军，反正一通乱打。

明耀护着勇被砍了几刀，拼了半条命，让人用了火龙出水，是个有点像导弹的东西，杀伤力很大，反正成功突围，回头继续拼杀，日本毕竟是大部队人多，他们人少，双方都杀红了眼，李舜臣中弹身亡，明朝将军邓子龙为吸引兵力自杀式袭击身亡。

明耀浑身是血，拖着任勇洙往外走，任勇洙这次豁出命了，毕竟朝鲜被侵略这么多年仇恨入骨，他在战争里受伤很重，但他还是坚持着没倒下，坚持战斗到了最后一刻，明耀被他的骨气惊到了，明耀指挥着人去追击敌军，怎么能让倭寇带着染着血的战利品安然离去，总的来说这是场单方面的屠杀，日方四百战舰全灭，一万人逃出几百人，其余全军覆没。

战争已经没有悬念，剩余倭寇四散流窜，本田菊逃跑技术一流，这种情况都能溜掉。明耀激动了半天赶过去结果没抓到人，气得无话可说。

任勇洙奄奄一息，病了几周，最后还是活了下来，等他睁开眼睛，遇上的是松了一口气准备班师回朝的明耀。

任勇洙强撑着身体送明耀，路上人民夹道欢迎，还修了个大报坛纪念这事，感恩明代皇帝的保护，并表示明朝再生父母之恩之类的。

明耀和他在一起，两个人感情比之前好多了，明耀出了这么多人，受了这么多伤，实实在在地同生共死过，任勇洙看着明耀，两个人默默然，明耀这矫情男人，从不对任勇洙说任何爱或者什么乱七八糟字眼，但他表现得也很明显，从一开始看不上勇到最后开始慢慢了解勇乃至于尊重他，他也转变得很多。

明耀这次打仗还好，出了十万人左右，他人多，这对他来说还算正常，属于万历三大征的最小的一役，比起这个让他比较烦躁的是北面游牧民族的事，本田菊就不一样了，掏空国库发动了战争，人死了很多，国内没有农民，强捉回很多朝鲜人回去种田，任勇洙更惨了，几乎要灭国了都，之前女真人就经常捉朝鲜人当奴隶，（就连元耀也捉），现在日本人也捉，多年总是被动挨打，十分可怜。

明耀对他确实不错，这下确实帮了他，任勇洙对明耀没有任何不好的话说，说再多也表达不出心里意思了，两个人一路上每天都待在一起，抓紧时间不可描述啥的，反正要分开了嘛，挺伤感的。

路上他们还遭到了一小股女真的袭击，女真人来去无踪，没造成什么伤亡但实在吓人。

任勇洙抬起头，在远处的小山岗上树丛后发现了一个男人。

那男人带着奇怪的毡帽，一身深色戎衣，发型怪异，骑在高头骏马后面无表情地看着他们，他看起来和明耀一样漂亮——倒不如说他和明耀长得一模一样，穿着女真贵族的服饰，在高处偏着头眼神黑沉沉地看着他们，神色肃穆。

任勇洙吓得浑身发软，待他定下神，却看不见人了，只得告诉自己不要想太多，都是幻觉。

明耀问他怎么了，任勇洙没说话。

“没事，”明耀对他说，他握住了勇的手，有点害羞，明耀是个含蓄的人，这对于他来说很难得，“我会永远陪着你。”  
-

那时的明耀班师回朝，意气风发，与他关系也最好，确定了心意和他依依不舍，回去后还经常给他写信。

任勇洙以为这就是永远了，但那时他死都想不到，仅四十年后他便又一次地遭遇了那样的噩梦。

清军十二万攻打朝鲜，勇节节败退，被逼到退守荒芜的南汉山城，清兵里里外外围困了他，男人身穿银制铠甲，头戴毡帽，坐在高头骏马上用同样一个姿势睥睨着他，冷漠的唇里吐出满语，让他对着自己跪下，对大清皇帝屈服称臣。

任勇洙不肯屈服，他的国王朝北京方向跪拜为明天子祈福，可明朝连年饥荒四处战乱自身难保，明耀派来军队坐船援助朝鲜，但还没到朝鲜李自成就攻破了首都。

而面对女真鞑虏一族，朝鲜依旧坚持女真蛮夷贱类，天下皇帝只有明朝皇帝一个，自己虽然是附属国但也是明朝的附属国，绝不能向满族低头，朝鲜国王期望援军早日赶到，并期望明天子能够庇佑自己拼死一战。

可他们没能赢下这场绝境战争，面对女真人他从未有过胜算，他被押出来，在阵前发着抖，被按着屈辱地跪倒在那人面前，等他抬起头，映入眼帘的是清耀黑沉沉的眸子和那张面无表情的脸。

他永远无法摆脱这一切，他盯着清耀与明耀还有元耀一模一样的脸，内心屈辱而悲哀。

清耀看了他一会儿，勾起了嘴角，满意勇的无助与顺从。

“走吧，”他调转马头，这么说，“我要去处理南边的那个家伙。”

 

 

END


End file.
